La leyenda del hada sol y del mago Rey
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Una historia relatada por un ser tan antiguo cómo el tiempo mismo: La Luna. Durante las épocas medievales, en donde los bosques tenían a sus guardianes y se creía en la magia, se desarrolla un historia de amor entre dos seres de mundos diferentes y de naturaleza similar. Kageyama un poderoso mago, y Hinata un Hada de luz, ambos encuentran que entre ellos se complementan.
1. Chapter 1

_**La leyenda del Hada Sol y del Mago Rey.**_

_**Canto uno:**_

_**Primer relato nocturno de la luna:**_

_**El mago exiliado.**_

Hoy, es una de esas oportunidades en la que tengo la bóveda nocturna totalmente despejada para mí, y me pondré para la ocasión, ese vestido de vuelo ancho de color oro y holanes aperlados que me hace ver "llena" para desfilar por los cielos oscuros cómo es mi deber.

Sin embargo, precisamente esta noche me he puesto algo nostálgica al recordar a un muy viejo amigo mío que hace siglos no frecuento. Y no es porque yo no quisiera, es solo que le hice la promesa de nunca iluminar la morada en la que yace para no importunarlo, pues no quiere que ningún mortal entre a su hogar, que fácilmente puede verse al igual que un espejismo que aparece cuando se oculta el sol si mi presencia la baña con su luz.

En fin, creo que me servirá para desvanecer un poco la nostalgia, contarles su historia. Este relato ha permanecido cómo una leyenda todos estos centenares de años, compartirla me caerá muy bien y así me sirve que me hacen algo de compañía durante mi trayecto de esta noche.

Muchos siglos atrás, ese hombre del cual les contaré, era llamado _mago_ por que poseía una poderosa habilidad sobre la naturaleza, dominio de sus habilidades mentales y controlaba con proeza la energía vital y, su verdadera _magia, _provenía del conjunto de todas esas habilidades. Aquel humano, (ya que por poseer todo aquello no dejaba de serlo) era dueño de un castillo en donde enseñaba las artes _blancas _a los caballeros nobles del medievo, y a los aspirantes a curanderos o _magos_. Pero, su exigencia y manera estricta de enseñar, cansó a todos siendo dejado atrás por sus discípulos y su gente, pues el hechicero era una persona que tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades de su poder y dedicaba día y noche al perfeccionamiento de sus dones, así como de exigir a otros el mismo nivel de habilidad y devoción. No conformes con el rechazo; sus propios aliados, indignados por el trato del mago y a la vez celosos de su sabiduría, lo expulsaron a la fuerza y de manera violenta de su propio castillo y cómo burla, desde las torres le aventaron las hojas de sus libros antiguos y lo llamaron "Rey de los hechiceros" aludiendo su sangre tirana de la cual no se podía librar con facilidad.

El mago, sintiendo vergüenza de su propia decadencia, se refugió en uno de los bosques más espesos de la tierra, un lugar al que ningún mortal se atrevía a pisar por que corría el rumor de que las criaturas guardianas no tendrían piedad con ninguna clase de profanación. Aquel lugar era una de mis moradas fuera de mi reino, así dio la casualidad de tratarnos más a profundidad. Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, pude leer en él una tristeza muy recóndita en su tormentoso corazón. Estaba muy decepcionado, si pudieran comprender el amor que le tenía a lo que se dedicaba, entenderán que cuando otros te rechazan en ese campo duele de mil maneras, todo a causa de que, sin proponérselo siquiera, la pasión por su oficio y la búsqueda ansiosa de su perfeccionamiento, lo arrastró a la vanidad, los miedos y el enojo que crecieron hasta apoderarse de él haciendo que bajo esa condición no pudiera realizar ya ningún hechizo poderoso luego de lo sucedido.

En ese momento yo agradecía tener la habilidad de leer un poco los sentimientos, así, a duras penas, logré obtener su confianza y pude ver que en realidad él era un ser de corazón amable y de buenas intenciones, por lo tanto yo le permití vivir ahí conmovida por el dolor que su orgulloso semblante intentaba ocultar, esperanzada de que algún día s_us dones_ volvieran a ser tan poderosos cómo antes y descubriera cómo aprovecharlos aún más. Más a cambio le pedí que protegiera el bosque en mi nombre cómo si fuera suyo.

_**Cuenta la historia que un mago un día en su bosque encantado lloró, porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor.**_

Pasaron los años, él parecía más tranquilo y de nuevo familiarizado con sus habilidades, pero a pesar de eso, su mirada reflejaba un vacío. Poco a poco los torbellinos emocionales fueron calmándose al dar rienda suelta a conversaciones larguísimas que tuvimos cuando yo salía por las noches; en una de ellas, me confesó que la soledad anidaba en su alma. El decía "¿De que servía el talento y el poder si no podían trascender?" " y …Qué, "la felicidad no era felicidad si no existía con quien compartirla"

A pesar de mis menciones de que me tenía a mí a su lado de manera incondicional, yo misma sabía que no era suficiente, pues desconocía miles de cosas que acarreaban su sabiduría, yo era de otra naturaleza y además el necesitaba un complemento, no una compañía.

**_La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar, todo el dolor que sentía por su tan larga soledad. _**

A pesar de lo que yo pudiera opinar, no era de todo una ignorante, sabía que los magos tenían un destino muy marcado al nacer con semejantes cualidades, sus emociones influían mucho en sus rituales y hechizos, y simplemente no podían ni debían enturbiarlos cómo una vez a él le sucedió. Debía conocer una clase de amor completamente puro, pero en este mundo era difícil hallarlo.

**_Y es que el sabía muy bien que su existir, nunca debía salir de su destino._**

Yo sólo podía aconsejarle:

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás sólo deberás saber reconocerlo**__. _

**_Fue una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó, con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció._**

Durante el crepúsculo tengo el hábito de irme quitando el sueño de toda la mañana, fue en uno de mis letargos que asomé por el borde de los cielos y vi que mi amigo el hechicero estaba en la orilla de un riachuelo muy lejano de las zonas que solía recorrer en ese infinito bosque. La curiosidad me ganó y me tumbe sobre mi mullido lecho para observarlo, parecía que su atención había sido captada por algo.

Del otro lado del riachuelo, sobre las piedras lisas un _fatum* _batía sus bellas alas haciendo que su delgado cuerpo pareciera levitar a escasos centímetros del suelo. Esa Hada tenía forma masculina, pero me atrevo a decir que su encanto era igual o superior a las miles de ninfas que habitaban el reino de _Aes Shídhe** _ **la parte etérea del bosque.**

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos ante la curiosa escena, claramente pude distinguir cómo los iris azul obscuro de mi amigo fueron atrapados por el oro líquido tan destellante de las pupilas del hada. Parecía como si Padre tiempo se hubiera descuidado en su labor por unos instantes ante el encuentro de esos dos, pues ni siquiera el viento se atrevió a remover la hojarasca marchita de los robles, ni el agua hacia sonido alguno. Claramente la mirada de ese ser alado rebosaba de asombro por que tal vez era la primera vez que veía un humano, y la del otro, rebosaba evidente de admiración al contemplar el grácil vuelo del hada con cabellos color de atardecer.

**_Desde ese mismo momento el Hada y el Mago quisieron estar, solos los dos en el bosque; amándose siempre y en todo lugar._**

Algo en la vida de aquellos seres estaba por cambiar y yo seria testigo de una historia de amor tan poco usual pero muy hermosa que me toco el corazón inmortal.

Pequeñas estrellas. Tengo que recorrer aún los valles y el amanecer me esta alcanzando, espero verlos de nuevo la próxima noche de cielo despejado para seguir contándoles la historia de mi buen amigo el mago.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es la primera parte. El fic sólo tendrá tres capítulos. <em>  
><em>¿Les gustó? <em>  
><em>Mañana subiré las portadas que hice de esta historia. Cómo notaran, el fanfic esta basada en la canción de "La leyenda del hada y el mago" que le pertenece al grupo Rata blanca. <em>  
><em>Ya saben que los personajes de HQ ! son de Haruichi, yo sólo me termino de inspirar con ellos. <em>  
><em>Tendré lo más pronto posible la actualización y será por las noches, para no perder el encanto que nos dará nuestra narradora: La Luna.<em>

__fatum* Es Hada en latín__

___Aes Shídhe** : _pronunciado Os Shi literalmente significa "Hadas" __


	2. La envidia de los hombres

_**La leyenda del hada sol y del mago rey.**_

_**Canto dos.**_

_**Segundo relato nocturno de la luna: **_

_**-La envidia de los hombres. -**_

* * *

><p>La bóveda nocturna es muy tranquila, un camino derechito, silencioso en apariencia y perfumado de roció. Me agradan las noches sin nubes, así puedo terminar más pronto mi andanza.<p>

¿Saben? Hoy me dieron ganas de romper mi promesa y visitar ese recóndito lugar en donde mi amigo el mago vivía. Algo dentro de mí me incitaba a bañar con luz su morada secreta.

Pero, cómo aun no sé que sería lo tan poderoso para no respetar esa promesa, voy a limitarme a recordar un poco más y a relatarles lo que sucedió para que él ya no quisiera ningún invasor.

Durante todo el tiempo en el cual yo había tratado a mi amigo, nunca le vi una sola sonrisa franca, a pesar de tener él un rostro multifacético. Su carácter siempre intentaba ser el de alguien reluctante, serio, fuerte y sin embargo, desde que conoció a ese chiquillo de alas diáfanas; se dibujan en sus labios gestos alegres, discretos y naturales matizando con su semblante habitual. El verbo de ese hombre recobró vida, cómo si el alma se le regresara al cuerpo, pues no sólo encontró a un ser que comprendía sus intereses por los secretos de la existencia misma, si no que hasta dones similares compartían que juntos, podían y sobre todo querían perfeccionar.

El hada era un espíritu de naturaleza libre, una reciente creación de la madre tierra asignado a ser protector del paso del astro rey siendo así, cuidador de los girasoles. Su rostro era angelical y su sonrisa encantadora, pero lo que en realidad destacaba en él, era ese amor por su mundo, esa hambre por la sabiduría, el deseo de conocer más allá de lo que podía ver, cómo un infante que acaba de nacer. Cuando de mi amigo cercano se hizo, gracias a sus enseñanzas aprendió a hablar el idioma de los humanos, sobre los elementos se volvió más sabio y su frágil vuelo se perfeccionó.

Ese ser de luz juguetón y rebelde, con el paso de las numerosas puestas de sol admiraba cada vez más al mago y esa admiración, poco a poco se convirtió en amor; gracias a las tardes en las que se las pasaban caminando juntos sumergiéndose en extensas platicas, en donde de un momento a otro rozaban sus manos, al principio tímidos y renuentes, provocando que el contacto entre sus pieles fuera haciéndose familiar, y me atrevo a jurar que hasta agradable. Después de un tiempo, parecían dos chiquillos correteándose y jugando a esconderse detrás de los robles para terminar abrazados y riendo tan felizmente, o con una que otra rencilla tierna finalizada con un beso inocente de parte del hada en la mejilla pálida del mago. Parecían uno, y a la vez no, lucían totalmente en la misma sintonía y a la vez cada quien en sus ideas. Durante años, mis ojos jamás vieron una relación tan espontánea y sincera.

No sólo fueron las mañanas y las tardes llenadas con la dulzura de una utopía bilateral, si no también sus noches antes vacías en su interior. Bajo el manto oscuro permanecían recostados sobre el pasto compartiendo la hermosa vista de las estrellas y el infinito misterio que llevaban a cuestas: el mago le hablaba de galaxias y constelaciones, le señalaba cada una de ellas mientras que con la otra mano sostenía, ahora sin timidez, la nívea del otro, y luego de todo aquello contemplaban sus miradas con entrañable interés, hasta que el silencio cómplice les incitaba a unir sus bocas.

Una noche me dijo: "Él es el amor de mi vida" y yo mire con benevolencia al hada y le sonreí agradeciéndole por el simple hecho de su existencia. Tenía completamente enamorado al mago, quien se embelesaba al verle a los ojos tan bonitos que tenía, le hechizaba con la suavidad de su piel y le llenaba de alegría la vida con sus sonrisas.

Pero desgraciadamente nada puede ser perfecto, por que si fuera así, no sería terrenal.

En la tierra siempre hubo mal y bien; y en los alrededores del bosque, seres de las más perversas intenciones, de la esencia mas despreciable, estiraban sus cuerpos sacudiéndose de su asquerosa pereza. Llenos de dos sentimientos viscerales, tan tóxicos cómo veneno, la inmundicia preprogramada: La envidia y la ambición.

Una noche, uno de los ex-discípulos de mi querido amugo, se perdió en el bosque. Tan cobarde frente a la oscuridad se hallaba nervioso, y temeroso de que un guardián lo atacara. Maldecía a cada tropezón, sobre todo por que mi luz, con trabajo se colaba entre las espesas ramas de los cedros para iluminar su pecaminoso paso.

Aquel, se internó en el bosque con la intención de obtener raíces de arboles, hongos ponzoñosos y restos de animales (ingredientes necesarios para hacer magia negra) sí, tan corrompida la humanidad estaba.

A lo lejos, atisbó una luz y casi hipnotizado, avanzó hacia ella. Sus pupilas de un gris aburrido escudriñaron entre los troncos hasta que la sorpresa poco a poco lo dejo con la boca casi abierta. Aquel que fue su _maestro, _dormía al pie de un roble frondoso; y acurrucado en su pecho, dormido estaba un hada de figura masculina, brillante y de apariencia incorpórea, con su mano entrelazada entre la del mago.

En ese momento, por primera vez, sentí temor. Miedo al percatarme de la sonrisa malvada de ese humano que salió corriendo olvidando su preocupación anterior.

Casi podía leer sus pensamientos, _si el "Rey" tiene poder sobre las criaturas mágicas, nosotros también. Nosotros podemos ser más poderosos que ese dictador. _

¿Por qué la raza humana quiere ser el amo total de todas las cosas? ¿Cuál es la razón, de que tengan el insano deseo de estar un escalón más arriba de su igual? No, no entendía por que ellos odiaban los dones ajenos y no eran capaces de ver los propios. Pocos tenían el derecho de conocer las verdades y los secretos de la naturaleza, por que contados eran los que no querían destruirla ni hacerla su esclava.

Por leyes astrales, había días en los que yo no podía salir, y mi voz no pudo advertirle al hechicero que uno de sus antiguos aprendices lo reconoció en el bosque.

A la noche siguiente, una buena cantidad de gente entró intrépida en el bosque con antorchas y bolsas de piel llenos de pedazos de hierro y sal. Ellos querían vengarse del mago por ser mas poderoso que ellos, por haber sobrevivido, por muchas cosas tontas, pero sobre todo por parecer feliz. El extraño ese les había contado lo que vio, y los había convencido de arrebatarle al _rey _el derecho sobre la magia de _Aes Shídhe._

__**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó**_  
><em><strong>ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.<strong>_  
><em><strong>y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó<strong>_  
><em><strong>en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.<strong>_ _

Cegados por la envidia y la ambición, llegaron hasta donde estaban aquellos dos, y los rodearon. La luz incandescente del fuego despertó al mago, quien al percatarse del peligro, por reflejo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amado.

Impotente yo, veía cómo esos brujos tiraban el aceite sobre el pasto y le prendían fuego para que ninguno de los dos escapara. Pero eso no sirvió contra el mago, quien con el báculo en mano provocó vientos fuertes que silbaban extinguiendo la llamarada. Ante la amenaza, aquel le pidió al hada que se fuera, pero este se rehusaba, decía que era capaz de tener el mismo poder y que jamás lo abandonaría; cuando de repente una red de tejido pesado compuesto de hierro cayo sobre ellos.

El grito lastimero del hada inundó mis oídos y quebró mi intachable fortaleza. El hierro le quemaba la frágil piel y la escocia. Una lluvia de sal cayó sobre su cuerpo y su luz comenzó a apagarse. El mago, horrorizado por la escena enseguida halló la manera de quitársela de encima y lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras el ser alado le decía que no quería olvidarlo, y se disculpaba por no haber puesto en práctica ninguna de sus enseñanzas.

Al ver la palidez del chiquillo y las heridas tratando de cerrarse, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas miró con rabia a sus atacantes, y todos los elementos a su alrededor se aliaron a su llamado. Aún cundo flechas de puntas de acero caían, estas rebotaban matando a los causantes, las ramas estrangulaban y el río devoraba y enterraba a los brujos. Sin piedad, el mago manchaba sus manos. Si yo tuviera el poder suficiente, perdonaría ese acto, ya que el arrebato de lo que más se ama, es imperdonable.

Solo, en la oscuridad, escuchó en un susurro su nombre. Abrazó el cuerpo de su amor y lloró sobre su pecho jurando que un día lo traería de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Bueno, no sé que clase de cosas hacen que escriba tanto que ...alo mejor esta muy fumado...ammm T.T _

P_ues resulta que la debilidad de las hadas si es la sal y el hierro. Bueno, sólo le queda una parte más y ya, a este fic. _

_Ojala no me odien por lo que pasa con Hinata T.T _


End file.
